Infinite Between
by Berrica
Summary: "Music fills the infinite between two souls." – Rabindranath Tagore.  A collection of song fics.


This collection started with my attempt at an iPod Shuffle challenge. Which I still haven't finished. But I had so much fun with all the different songs from that, that I kept hearing these other songs and thinking, "Oh, that would make an amazing fic!" And eventually I just had so many I wanted to do that I decided that I should put them in one collection rather than posting them all as separate fics. So here are all my song fics, with the exception of the ones I wrote for the challenge. Unfortunately, that's just one at the moment, but I expect that will change. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Covert Affairs, or any of the songs in this collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil Vassar – Joe and Rosalita<strong>

_AN: The story of Annie and Auggie's engagement is not mine. I highly recommend the fic I borrowed that from, called Up To Now by ComicalEpiphanies. Thank you F-F-F-FEARLESS for finding that for me!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Annie and Auggie were legends at the CIA.<p>

On her first day, he was assigned to give her a tour of the place, and since then they had been inseparable. They quickly became really good friends – best friends, in fact, as juvenile as that sounded. He acted as a mentor to her in her new job, and she was the one person he could go to where he would not be thought of as "the blind guy." They told each other everything, classified or not, and almost every day after work they could be found together getting drinks at Allen's Tavern. Sometimes they were with other people – like during the brief period of time when Annie was dating Jai – and sometimes it was just the two of them. Those who had known Auggie before said that after he had met Annie, he was happier than they had ever seen him since his accident.

Eventually things moved beyond friendship. Their first kiss was three years into Annie's career and happened right in the middle of the DPD – _after_ they got the attention of the entire floor, including Joan and Arthur, with a very loud and public argument. They earned a standing ovation for that kiss, and both blushed bright red, but that didn't stop them from finishing it. The general consensus was that it was about damn time.

From then on, almost every significant event in their relationship happened at headquarters. They left directly from work to go on their first actual date. The rest of the office found some excuse to stay late and watch them leave. She was gorgeous, though she looked a bit nervous. He just looked supremely content.

The argument before their first kiss was far from their last in the workplace, but they could always be seen later locked in an apologetic embrace, and they always came in the next day with smiles for each other and a goodbye kiss as he left her at her desk.

Auggie didn't so much _propose_ to Annie as, in a rare fit of jealousy, announce that she was engaged when an annoying new operative started hitting on her. When asked to whom, she simply laced her fingers with Auggie's and answered, "To him." An hour later there was a ring on her finger and word had floated around the department. The two barely got any work done that day because people kept coming up to congratulate them.

Their wedding was so large Joan got tired of granting employees a day of vacation, and simply declared a day off for the entire DPD, barring emergencies. Of course, one did crop up. Annie and Auggie went straight from the alter to work, still in wedding dress and tux, the ink still wet on the marriage certificate. Their honeymoon in Tijuana was spent trying to track down a terrorist cell that had plans to strike in LA. Joan generously allowed Auggie to go along instead of staying in his usual support role at the office.

When Annie became pregnant with their first child, the whole floor saw her tell Auggie through the glass wall to his office. She had been waiting for the right moment to tell him, but she was about to leave on a mission and didn't want to go without letting him know. The look of incredulity and joy on Auggie's face was priceless, as was Annie's laughter when he wrapped her in a fierce hug and spun them around a few times before dropping to his knees and planting a kiss on her abdomen. The rest of the day, he could be heard randomly blurting, "I'm going to be a father!" to whomever he happened to be talking to, his voice filled with wonder, happiness, and a touch of fear.

That was Annie's last mission for a while. When Joan found out about her condition, she restricted her to desk duty until the baby was born. Which was a few weeks earlier than expected. Which is why she was propped in the doorway of Auggie's office when her water broke instead of on maternity leave. Joan's only comment was that Annie and Auggie had never really been ones to follow the rules. Why should their child be any different?

And now, ten years after Annie started working for the CIA, the couple was famous. If Jai's parents were the Romeo and Juliet of the CIA, Annie and Auggie were Lancelot and Guinevere. Every incoming agent heard the tale of the blind tech guy who stole the best operative the agency had seen in decades away from CIA royalty. For them there was no cliché ending in sight. Their ritual exchange before a mission started said it all.

"Wish me luck?"

"I love you."


End file.
